Shattered
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Together they were whole, but apart, they were shattered.. Two kingdoms fight a war that has never ended. The heirs have fallen in love with each other, but had to break apart due to their brutal fathers. What will happen next? Happy Birthday Yuki!Lightis


**Shattered  
**_written by SunflowerWielder and Dawn. Fire. Angel_

**Hey everyone! This story is dedicated to...**

**YUKI MINAMOTO!**

**Happy birthday Mommy! XD**

**Sunny and I collaborated on this story... but she should get more credit! –points at Sunny-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. How about that?**

* * *

**.:Shattered:.**

"_Lightning."_

_Icy blue eyes rose up to meet gentle yellow. The strawberry-haired woman called Lightning stood up from beside the tiny dark blue flower. The young man who had walked up behind her stepped closer to her until they were centimetres apart._

_Noctis reached out and took her hand. Sorrow was etched deep in his features. Sorrow and fury. His hand rose up and brushed a lock of hair from her exotic face with its elfish ears, perfectly slanted eyes and plump pink lips. _She is beautiful,_ he thought, and sighed. _But I have to let her go.

_Surprise flitted across her face at the sound of his sigh. "Noctis?" she asked in her steady voice. Her hand reached up as if of its own accord and cupped his cheek. "What's wrong?"_

_He sighed again, and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a hug._

"_I'm sorry, Lightning," he whispered, and, doing his best to ignore the widening of her eyes; the realization that came into them; and the terror that filled them a second later, he teleported away._

_Away from her._

The young Prince awoke with a start.

His chest heaved from fear, thinking that it had just happened, that she was shattered by his words. His gaze drifted out the window of the car, his heart clenching with pain. She was... gone. Lost from him.

But he could not forget her.

He shook his head and gritted his teeth. If he didn't stop... he knew his father hated her and her family. Who knew what he would resort to so his son will forget their daughter? He could kill her. No, scratch that. He _would _kill her. There was no doubt about it.

His heart constricted.

Yes, it was better this way. Despite that his broken heart, and, if he was in a particularly proud mood, hers. But it was rumoured that she was going to be married off to someone else... and she wasn't fighting back as she usually had. She must've moved on.

Too bad he hadn't.

"Hey, Noct. Are you all right?"

Noctis blinked, and shook his head. "Huh?" he asked stupidly.

Laris frowned at him, and Bradley sighed. "Never mind," the dark-haired, bespectacled man murmured, and overtook another car.

"Noctis is _heart_broken," Marcus sang under his breath. "Widdle heartbroken Prince is gonna cry for his Princess who he's s'posed to hate. Nanana..."

"What did you say?" Noctis asked Bradley, ignoring the scarred man, who scowled.

Laris sighed. "Noctis, get over her. She's the enemy. You should know that. ... You do know that, right?" He ran a hand through his longish blond hair and looked at the dark-haired Prince.

Noctis averted his gaze. "I know that."

"Then why're you still so... not over her?"

The younger man swallowed and raked his hand through his hair. It was a question he had asked himself a lot. The facts were blatant: She was the enemy. She was going to marry someone else. There was no reason for this. No reason at all.

And yet... she wouldn't get out of his mind. He needed her out of his head right now. It wasn't as if she was thinking of him.

And his loyalty to his kingdom, the crystal, his people, came in front of everything else. It was what he was made for, why he was born. To protect them. And she threatened their safety.

"Nooooooooooooooct!" Laris waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "Back to the planet please, we need you here."

"I know." Noctis smiled grimly. That's what he needed to remember. His people needed him. She didn't need him. And he didn't need her.

But did he want her?

No of course not!

Noctis shook the thought out of his head. He'd killed people he'd known before, it had been no big deal. This wasn't any different in theory.

But he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like in practise.

* * *

It has been exactly seventeen months, five days, five hours and fifty-seven minutes since he had said those words.

"_I'm sorry, Lightning."_

Even now, they burned deep into her heart, causing her to cry out in silent pain. She couldn't even say how much it hurt her, it was that bad. This pain was a weakness that needed to be hidden from everyone around her. Her friends, her family, even her _people_ couldn't know how much the prince - no, the enemy – had hurt her and played in her mind.

She should hate him. But she couldn't. He was the first person who had touched the heart that had so long been still and stony. He was the only one who could reach out to her in the place where no one else could... and he was gone.

The young Princess sat up and bowed her head over her clasped hands. Protected in those delicate, strong fingers was a promise ring, a gift from him before... before that happened. She never wore it on her fingers; she kept it on a slender silver chain that she only took off when she felt lonely or if she missed him too much.

Lightning closed her eyes and pressed her clasped hands to her chest, as if she can somehow summon him like that. But he didn't appear. He never did.

No tears fell from her light eyes. She had lost the ability to cry when her mother was killed protecting her from her drunken, mad father. It was soon after that she realized she was in love with the young Prince of the rival Kingdom... and it was his going away that had blown what was left of her soul and halfway mended heart into ruins.

_Ruined. Not broken. I cannot be fixed... even if this man I am to marry is a good one, I will not be able to love him the way I had loved the Prince. Men took away everything I loved. All I have now are memories and the scars. I will never trust them anymore. It is too... I wouldn't bear it._

She opened her fingers and gazed at the small ring that had once promised her hand to his... when the war was over. But now... it seemed that it would never be.

_Knock, knock._

Lightning raised her eyes and addressed the person outside her door.

"Come in."

A young page, not much older than herself, stumbled in, his face bright red, and he bowed. "My Lady."

"What is it?" she asked in the cold tone she had adopted after her mother had gone... the tone that was destroyed and rebuilt because of the Prince.

"His Majesty requests your presence as the messenger from Crystallis enters the castle, My Lady."

Lightning surveyed him for a moment, then nodded shortly. "Tell him I will be there soon." He bowed again, and left. Lightning sighed, and redid the clasp of the necklace beneath her hair before standing up. She straightened her attire, and walked out the door exuding the confidence of a princess on the outside... but on the inside, she was still the same child who cried every time her father hit her.

* * *

Noctis paced in the discussion room, agitated. For some reason, the knowledge that she was but just a few metres away from him but he couldn't go visit her hurt.

"Sit down, Noct," Laris said impatiently.

"Toldja he was heartbroken for the Princess," Marcus muttered under his breath.

"Say that a little louder, why don't you, Marcus?" Noctis said sarcastically without stopping his agitated walk. "I'm certain there're a few people, including the King, who didn't hear you."

Marcus rolled his eyes, but fell silent.

"And Laris, I can't sit down. If I do, I'll scream."

"Okay, you're standing."

Noctis sighed, and turned around for the umpteenth time when the main doors flew open. He whipped around to face whoever it was. From the chairs, Laris and Marcus stood, shock on their faces.

And the woman who stood there looked just as shocked.

Noctis was about to rush to her and embrace her when her features smoothed and a blank mask slid over them so he couldn't read her. As usual.

"Noctis," she said in her cool, alluring voice. "What a surprise."

He swallowed, then bowed to her. "My Lady."

She ignored that and swept over to a seat with her guards as her father entered behind her. The tall, big man looked at Noctis and his companions arrogantly, then went over to his daughter, ignoring all pleasantries.

"So what does your father have for me now, Noctis?" Sazh asked the man, who took the new treaty from Laris and walked over to Sazh. He knelt with difficulty – he hated this man so much – and held out the scroll.

Sazh smirked, and took the scroll. As he unrolled it, Noctis' head turned automatically to watch the young woman next to him. She was staring at her white knuckles so hard that he was surprised her eyes weren't boring holes right through them.

As if she'd felt his gaze, she raised her eyes and met his.

_Oh... no..._

Love for her poured out of his heart and lit up his face, as did the fear for her life if he had stayed with her, by her side. On her face, too, revealed the feelings she had for him, almost as if her true self was shining through, the person she was meant to be before she had witnessed the murder of her mother and was adopted by the King to save her from the brutal man who had been her father.

King Villers had had no heir... and she had been his niece. So it was only fair that she would be the Princess and future ruler.

Someone cleared his throat behind him, and he wrenched his eyes away from Lightning to see her father staring at him with a furious look in his eyes. His hand went to his side, where Noctis knew he had a dagger...

_Oh shit._

He was screwed.

Lightning couldn't control herself as Sazh stood and drew his hidden dagger. The Prince was frozen on the floor, at his mercy. She had to stop him.

"No Father!"

The words burst out of her without a thought, and all eyes snapped to her face.

The Prince's gaze was the worst.

Her hand enclosed over Sazh's dagger-wielding wrist and made sure he wasn't going to kill the Prince. She couldn't allow it... no matter the price, she would pay it to save him.

"Lightning... daughter?" Sazh murmured, his eyes asking her a question that she had never been asked before.

She hesitated.

"Don't hurt her."

The Prince stood up and took her shoulder, drawing her behind him. His eyes were a blazing blue that suggested that he was getting aggressive. "Don't hurt her," he repeated, and stepped forward. "I came here in peace. If you kill anyone, you will have broken the law, and your rule will be passed to someone more... capable." His eyes flicked to hers.

She stared at him, not breathing.

Sazh's face twisted into a snarl, and he threw the scroll at Noctis, who caught it. "You tell your father that I refuse. And remember that no one trifles with me without being punished." He pointed his finger at Noctis, then, he turned and swept away. "Lightning, you will meet me in the throne room in one hour."

"Yes Father," she whispered, and closed her eyes.

Noctis let go of her. "I'm sorry, Light. He would've... he might've killed you."

"He wouldn't. I'm his heir."

He tilted his head, then sighed, backing away. "Laris, Marcus, let's go." The two stood up and followed him to the door.

Lightning stared after him as he paused and turned around to face her. He seemed uncertain about something.

Her hand went up to touch the promise ring hanging around her neck.

He moved back to her, his expression guarded.

She tilted her head back and looked up at him. There was no encouragement in her eyes. At least, she hoped not. If he kissed her... it would be the end.

"Light..."

She shook her head. "Goodbye, Noctis."

With that, she walked past him and out the door.

* * *

_The Kingdom of Crystallis_

He walked slowly down the corridor, his head spinning. He was confused. Did she hate him or does she love him? He couldn't know. She had saved him, true, but that was probably because of her mother. And then after that, he was rejected.

She was a girl of mystery, that was true.

As he strode past the discussion door, his sensitive ears picked up low murmurings from inside the room. He had heard his name... and... Cocoon?

"... Cocoon's Princess must be destroyed."

"But My Lord, she is highly trained and can easily defeat five men in one minute. How are we going to get close to her?" He recognized the voice of General Athas. He was a brute soldier... and they were going to kill Lightning?

He felt cold.

"I am sending the entire army after her. She will be wed in three months. We will kill her then. It will do no good for my son to pine over her – he is the future ruler of Crystallis and must hate Cocoon and everything in it. By getting rid of her, we will not stop this war until either side puts down their arms."

"Sire..."

"What is it, Jormun?"

"Our spies have found..."

"Found _what_, Jormun?"

"The Princess of Cocoon's wedding is being held tomorrow."

Noctis stumbled back.

_So soon? _He thought as he shot away. _Then I must go there... I must stop them. And I need her to know... just how much I love her._

_Even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

_

Lightning was seated in front of the mirror, having her hair tamed by her handmaiden. Her face was expressionless.

_It was today._

So this was how her father would get back at Noctis. He knew now that they loved each other... possibly knew even before this. He knew that this was the way to hurt Noctis the most without killing her.

Her hands clenched.

"My Lady? Are you all right?"

She nodded slightly, once.

Vanille looked doubtful, but didn't comment as she continued to brush her strawberry locks. The younger girl was skilled with her hands, and artistic in her mind. She was close to Lightning, and knew of each and every meeting she had with Noctis as she'd been there, as an escort. She knew how smitten they were about each other.

"Vanille..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think... do you think he'll..." she trailed off and her hands fluttered helplessly.

Vanille sighed. "Sir Villers will be there, Lightning. There's no doubt about that. You're a beautiful woman, and he's been in love with you for the longest while."

Lightning closed her eyes and clutched at her silky skirt.

"Noctis..."

"What about him, Light?"

"I need to see him one last time."

Vanille looked alarmed. "You cannot, Lightning! Your father has everywhere guarded. It's impossible to come in or out..."

"I am here."

The two girls jumped, and spun around to face the dark Prince. His dark blue eyes were fixed on Lightning. Vanille swallowed, then excused herself as the two moved hesitantly to each other.

Lightning gazed at him. He was here, and he would save her from this fate. He would take her away, and they'll stay together until this war is over. Her shattered self couldn't heal fully... but maybe he can bring back the girl she was meant to be.

"You have to run."

"We'll go together," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, Light. _You_ have to run. My father is going to kill you to make me forget you. But... if he does, I'll die too." He moved forward and took her hands, and pressed them against his chest. "I won't let you be killed," he whispered, his dark eyes burning into hers. "I cannot let them do this to you. I love you too much."

She actually flinched.

"Lightning..." he murmured, and cupped her face with his large hands. "I..."

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't say it."

He ignored her. "I love you, Lightning. I always have... I've never been able to stop thinking about you. But we cannot do that anymore... because this war's not over. You have to go into hiding until it is. Then once it's over... we can be together." His hands tightened, and he whispered, "How could you marry someone else? When you were promised to me?"

She shook. "Because you _broke_ that promise!" she snapped. "And this was the only way... the only way left for me. If I hadn't agreed to him, I would've been married to someone much worse."

"You could've –"

"Oh, I _could_ have." She laughed bitterly, causing him to look alarmed. She broke from his grip and raised a finger at him. "Yes, Noctis, I _could've_ waited for you, who I thought had forgotten me and moved on. I thought you _would_ marry that wretched Stella Fleuret. I saw you both together – what was I supposed to think? And then right after that, when we met, you told me that you were sorry, and you left! You _left_ me!"

He stepped forward, hands out as if surrendering. "I'm sorry, Light. It was the only way to prevent my father from killing you."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You just have to trust me," he said pleadingly.

She shook her head, her bravado fading. "I can't... I don't know who to trust now, but I know it's certainly not you nor my father. Goodbye, Noctis."

"Light!"

"Get out or I'm calling the guards."

He watched her helplessly, then ducked his head. "As you wish... Princess."

Then he teleported away.

Lightning sat down on her bed and buried her face into her hands. She was aware of Vanille coming in again and putting her arms around the older girl.

They stayed like that for a very long time.

* * *

_She's ruined._

_And it's all my fault._

Noctis leaned against the wall and felt like ripping his face out. It was all his fault that she was like this. But why wouldn't she listen to him? His father was going to kill her. She should be running away with him right now...

_I just have to stop them._

But how? An entire army?

_I have to do it alone. For her._

With that in mind, he set off towards the sound of the church bells ringing.

_This is... how it is supposed to be._

_But..._

_It feels wrong._

_I shouldn't be holding the man's hand..._

_Noctis..._

_Why?_

_Why did you have to leave me like that?_

_If only..._

"Do you, Princess Lightning of Cocoon, take this man as your dearly beloved husband?"

_No._

"I do," she whispered.

"And do you, Sir Snow Villers, take this woman –"

"Lightning, watch out!" There was a sharp bang, and everything froze. All she was aware of next was something, bigger than she expected, knocking her aside and taking the bullet for her.

Her vision blurred, and cleared. She rubbed her eyes, unable to believe it. The man who took the shot...

Was Noctis.

"No!"

The scream ripped from her as his body jerked with pain, and he fell backwards into a pool of blood.

Shattered.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A soft hand was stroking his face, tracing his features. It felt nice. The thing he was lying on was comfortable – more comfortable than his own bed. Everything was perfectly warm. It was perfect...

_Plip._

No, someone was crying.

He frowned slightly. That person shouldn't cry. There were no tears in heaven.

_Plip. Plip._

Unless he wasn't in heaven.

He opened his eyes.

Lightning had her hands on his face, but she hadn't seemed to notice that he was awake. Tears were falling from her eyes to his face. She was shaking...

"Light?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

She jerked, and stared at him, shocked. "Noctis! You're awake!"

He smiled, and tried to sit up. "Yeah. Where am I?"

She pushed him back down and kept her hands there. "In the hospital. Noctis... thank you." She shook her head. "You tried to warn me but... I guess I didn't listen. And then... you almost died for me."

"Yes. Are you all right?"

"Of course I am. You took the bullet for me, you stupid Prince," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "I thought you were dead," she said softly.

He shook his head. "It'll take more than a bullet to get rid of me."

She sighed. "I'm just glad Vanille made me learn some White Magicks so I could stop the bleeding."

"Me too."

They were silent for a moment, then he dared to ask, "What about your father? Does he know you're here? And mine?" A small, playful smiled tugged at the edges of her lips, like she knew something he didn't. "What is it, Light?" he asked.

"The war's over because of what you did for me," the Princess told him, and she smiled a genuine smile that lit up her entire face. Then, she leaned down and kissed him.

Noctis couldn't believe it. "The war is over?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

He couldn't help it.

He laughed.

They wouldn't be shattered anymore.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Once again, Happy Birthday Yuki! I know this is late... but yeah!**

**It's a bit rushed I know... sorry!**

**This must be the longest I (Dawn) have ever written... XD I'm not sure about Sunny though... XD**


End file.
